People of all ages enjoy playing with toy vehicles. MATCHBOX® and HOT WHEELS® toy vehicles, for example, have been enjoyed by children and collectors alike since the mid 20th Century.
Toy vehicles may be enjoyed with accessories including play structures incorporating tracks, roadways, and other structures configured for toy vehicle play.
Examples of play structures with tracks for toy vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,651,398, 6,913,508, 6,647,893, 6,358,112, 6,099,380, 4,349,983, and 4,077,628. Examples of finish order indicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,736, 4,715,602, 3,618,947, 3,502,332, 3,376,844, 3,315,632, and 1,662,162. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.